With the advancement of transportation and communication, there is a rapid increase in encountering a voice in a foreign language. However, those who are not proficient in a foreign language can experience difficulty in hearing and understanding the foreign language. In this regard, a method for recognizing a voice in a foreign language and converting a result of recognizing the voice in the foreign language into text, has been developed and progressed.
In a method for recognizing a voice according to the related art, an input voice is segmented in a unit of phoneme, and then each segmented phoneme is compared with a database and thereby a determination is made as to which text or word a voice is matched to.
Meanwhile, because there frequently occurs a case where a person of a particular nationality resides in a foreign country, it is necessary to process a voice involving multiple languages together. For example, there may occur a case where a person of a particular nationality mostly uses the language of the particular nationality but mixes in words from a language used in another country. Accordingly, it is required to develop an apparatus and a method for recognizing a voice involving multiple languages.
In a method for recognizing a voice involving multiple languages according to the related art, for example, words or idiomatic sentences for communication that languages of various countries have in common are defined as codes, and then languages of various countries are mapped to the codes, respectively. In this regard, the above method is disadvantageous in that, as long as types of languages different from a language set to be a primary language are not specified, mapping must be performed on all languages and thus the amount of calculations rapidly increases.
Particularly, the method for recognizing a voice, which cannot be performed in real time, has a low degree of utilization, and thus the reduction of the amount of calculations in the method for recognizing a voice is one of the important requirements for developing a technology.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method capable of quickly identifying the type of a non-primary language different from a primary language and recognizing a voice involving multiple languages in real time when the voice involving the primary language and the non-primary language is recognized.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No assertion is made as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.